She's my lady
by utenaxkano
Summary: This is a reader x england...with the slightest hint of scotland x reader


She's my lady

**I'm in love with the girl I hate**

**She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me.**

**I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor**

**I'd trader her in a second**

(name) was laughing as England was trying to play the clarinet. The school recital was coming up and (name) and England was playing a duet together. England was blushing a scarlet as he glared at laughing (name). "If you don't stop laughing, I won't be your partner," England yelled as she kept laughing. "You need to loosen your fingers and…and," (name) said before she started laughing again. England mumbled something before he put down the clarinet and walked out of the room with the door slamming behind him. (Name ) stopped laughing as she sighed. Scotland came walking in with his guitar and he started playing the songs her had to do. She picked up her violin and started to play her songs. "You know lass; you know how to play, "Scotland said as he smiles. She smiled a little and nodded.

**Did you scream enough to make her cry?**

**It's a turn around, turn around**

**Baby, don't return to me**

**If you think that I'm not worth your time.**

**She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with. **

England was walking down the hallway to the practice room, until he heard yelling in the room. He went around to a window and peeked in. he saw (name) and Scotland yelling at each other with (name) in tears. England gritted his teeth as Scotland hits her across the face. England stood there looking thought the window as (names) stood there shaking. Scotland tried to reach for her face as he said something with a smirk. (name) smacked him before she yelled, "Don't touch me! I love Arthur not you!" England barely heard it through the window which caused him to blush. (name) ran out of the room as her (h/c) hair followed behind her. Scotland came to the window and opened it. "Well, little brother what are you going to do?" he said smirking. England grabbed Scotland's collar and pulled him out the window before punching him. England pulled him close and yelled, "you make (name) cry again and I kick your ass!" Scotland gulped and nodded a little before England let go of Scotland's collar. He went home before the rain started to fall.

**Take off your shoes, come in the room**

**And baby, let's try not to argue**

**Turn out the lights, turn on the radio**

**And how can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?**

**I'm too busy loving you**

England was sitting in the chair, reading his favorite book as he was thinking about (name). He heard a faint knock on the door and he put down the book. England was wondering who it might be at this time of night and in this weather. He opened the door and sees (name). (name) was dripping wet and shaking. England grabbed (name)'s arm and pulled her into the house. England ran into the hallway to get a towel from the bathroom until he heard a thump. England turned and saw (name) on the ground passed out. England cursed as he walked back with a towel. He started drying off her hair a little as he slowly picked her up. "You bloody idiot. Why can't you see that I love you (name)," he said as he carried you to his room and laid her down on his bed. He pulled a blanket over you after he took off (name)'s shoes. England blushed a little before leaning in and kissing her gently. England left the room and crashed on the couch. England sighs as he turned on the radio on for him and (name) in the morning.

**Did you scream enough to make her cry? **

**It's a turn around, turn around**

**Baby, don't return to me**

**If you think that I'm not worth your time,**

**She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with.**

England woke up in the early morning and he sighs. He stared up at the ceiling and thought about (name) and Scotland at school and here.

~ Flashback ~

_Scotland and (name) was talking in the kitchen as she was making tea. England was in the other room reading. Scotland started yelling," what do you mean that you don't love me anymore?!" England looked up from his book and got up. There was a sharp slapping sound then a crash. (name) was crying as Scotland yelled at her. England got up and walked into the kitchen to see (name) on the ground bleeding from a cut. Scotland was about to hurt her again. England grabbed scotland's hand and punched him sending Scotland out the backdoor. England pulled out a rag and tended to (name)'s wounds._

_~Flashback ends~_

England noticed (name) was up and he got up as well. "hey there, how are you feeling?" England asked. (name) nodded fine and leaned against him a little.

**And I'm worn out of fighting and every night you leave crying**

**And I could use some time**

**And here I am, and there you go again (again) **

England and (name) was arguing about why she was in the rain. (name) wasn't wanting to say and england was demanding to know. "arthur, I don't want to tell you alright?!" (name) yelled as she was sitting in a chair. England gripped his fist together then pointed to the door. "then leave my house, you filthy bitch and never come back (name)!' england yelled as he glared at you. (name) looked at england with surprise and tears started to fall. "fine. I hope you are happy!" (name) said as she took off running crying hard.

**So here I am and I'm dying**

**And I'm waiting for you, waiting for you.**

**Come back, come back to me**

**And I'll take you gladly and I'll take you in again**

England stood there before punching the wall next to him. He had tears strolling dowwn his face as he sat on the floor. Tears kept strolling as he looked at the floor. Sctoland opened the door and leaned against the frame of the door, smirking. "you know the lass is leaving on the train to france today…what are you going to do?" scotland asked as he blew out the smoke from his cigar. England thought of (name) being around france and became really pissed. He got up and ran to the train station, looking for (name).

**Did you scream enough to make her cry?**

**It's a turn around, turn around**

**Baby, don't return to me**

**If you think that I'm not worth your time**

**She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with. **

England got to the station and looked around for (name). his shirt was soaked and clinged to his chest. "(name)! I need to talk with you!" england yelled as he ran to the trains. (name) was standing there as she was about to board a train going to france. England ran past the ticket booth and ran towards her right before she stepped onto the train. England grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the train. "what the hell you bloody idiot! I should've…" (name) yelled before being cut off by england kissing her. (name) blushed a scarlet red as england pulled away and put his forehead to hers. "shut the hell up…and you better npt leave!" he said hella loud. (name) pushed him away and yelled, "I don't have tell me what to do idiot!" england kissed her again as he picked up your suitcase. "I don't care because I love you," england said as he blushes a little and grabbed you hand. He started walk back home with you, hand in hand.


End file.
